


leave a trace

by tooturnttobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KinKuniKage Week, M/M, Reincarnation AU, death but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooturnttobio/pseuds/tooturnttobio
Summary: In every lifetime the 3 boys meet. And each time it goes wrong. Day 1 for kinkunikage week -separation





	leave a trace

**Author's Note:**

> um i'm about 3 days late but i'm not giving up!! Anyways, i love these 3 boys and i'm stoked for this wonderful week :D

**1942**

Kunimi Akira was just fifteen years old when he lost his family to war. It was the cruellest thing to have happened to him in that single lifetime - to have his life snatched away so soon, only to be forced to create a new one.

He was a smart kid from Tokyo now moving to the quieter, safer, Miyagi. He was told to make a new life there. Make his foster family, these strangers, into a real family. The unfamiliar mansion a home where only three - soon to be four - people resided in. Make friends with the neighbourhood kids who were nothing like his friends in Tokyo.

He put on a nonchalant face as he carried his bags, filled with whatever he could salvage after the explosion, (a photograph of his parents, a ball and a few items of clothing), to the train that was crammed with other young kids - ready to make another attempt at life.

The train ride was quicker than he expected, along with the car journey there. He fell asleep at some point in the car, with his foster father babbling excitedly about having a new edition to the family.

This was when Akira met Kindaichi Yuutarou; his new foster brother.

His new parents took his belongings and instructed Yuutarou to show his new brother around town. The two decided to slip into town, accidentally walking into a large party full of fancy food and sparkling water.

The party goers were dressed in diamonds and silk, compared to Akira who looked like a peasant boy in the shirt he'd worn for five days.

Thankfully no one looked their way, too busy mingling and laughing like they don't have a care in the world. And they probably don't either - their presitigious lives certainly didn't have a high percentage of death by bombs.

This was where Akira met Kageyama Tobio.

"That's our neighbour," Yuutarou said, pointing at the young boy sporting a dapper suit and a malicious frown. The boy had his parents sat by either side. "His parents have paid for his tuition, even bribed the army to prevent their precious son from joining the army."

Akira blinked at Yuutarou's stern words.

Kageyama looked up from the floor, sensing a stare, and saw a thin boy staring back at him. Tired looking, somewhat thin, and somewhat eyecatching. The boy was standing beside Yuutarou - _was he the new child that Kindaichi family were going to foster?_

"Is that Yuutarou-kun's new brother?" Kageyama's mother asked, catching the boy's attention. "God he looks like a street rat. Hadn't they thought to bathe him first?"

 

Kageyama looked back up and the boys are nowhere to be seen. He never knew that in a few months time, he would never see them again.

Two months later in the spring of 1942, a few days after Akira's birthday; Yuutarou and Kageyama would die on a warm spring morning due to an American bomb that ambushed the civilians. Kunimi would oversleep and wake up in the basement covered in soot, uninjured and holding tightly onto the photo of the three boys celebrating Akira's birthday.

* * *

 

**2.**

**1975**

"You street rats!" A wealthy man shouted, only for his voice to mingle with a crowd of commuters during the rush hour. Yuutarou looked back just fast enough to see the red-faced banker raising his fist in the air; his anguished cries completely lost to the public.

Kageyama let out a triumphant laugh, gaining speed on Yuutarou. Kageyama was always faster than Yuutarou, despite being shorter and skinnier, and some days Yuutarou couldn't keep up with him.

Kageyama Tobio was only fourteen - nearly fifteen he would insist, but they were both runaway orphans so Kageyama could be a youthful looking fourty year old for all Yuutarou knew. They met when Yuutarou planned to steal a handbag from a wealthy looking person at church,  only to spot a thin and wiry Kageyama and takeoff with the bag of goods before Yuutarou could even blink.

"You were good out there," Yuutarou attempted to praise the smaller boy, only for Kageyama to briefly nod.

"What did we get?"

Yuutarou eagerly pulled out a bottle of Sake.  Tobio pulled out his bag and uncovered a handful of bagged snacks, several coins and a wallet he had pick pocketed

“Looks like I win,” Kageyama smirked, gesturing at his bounty of stolen goods.

Yuutarou pursed his lips, trying not to give away a smile. “Not quite.”

Shyly,Yuutarou took Kageyama's rough hand and placed an azure ring in his palm. It felt cool against Kageyama’s palm; the item probably more expensive than everything the two had collectively stolen.

"Are you going to sell this?" Kageyama asked; eyes glued to the ring.

"No. It's a gift for you."

"Why?"

"Because, i thought of you when i saw it."

Kageyama frowned. "Why me?"

"You're eyes are the same colour."

Kageyama's eyes widened at that, his gaze going from the ring, to Yuutarou, and then back to the ring.

After Yuutarou plucked the courage to the slip the ring on Kageyama's middle finger, they headed aimlessly to the high street; Kageyama admiring his new gift and Yuutarou feeling proud of his latest steal.

"Do you think we'll be like this forever?" Kageyama asked suddenly.

"Do you think we'll be homeless forever?" Yuutarou retorted.

"No. I mean, do you think we'd be with eachother forever?"

Yuutarou chuckled at what sounded like a confession. "It sure feels like it."

“I saw that,” an unfamiliar voice said, making the two startle. It was the college student who took a blow aimed for Yuutarou during Christmas Eve; when the two young boys tried to escape a botched con. If that student hadn’t intervened the way he did that day, Kageyama and Yuutarou surely would’ve been caught.

“It’s you,” Yuutarou says dumbly.

“Still getting up to no good I see,” The older man remarked. Yuutarou noted how the side of the man’s face now had a scar.

“Why did you do that?” Kageyama piped up. “You could have just minded your own business and the scar on your face wouldn’t have come about.”

“I suppose you’re right,” The older man hummed, looked almost bored. “But you boys are still young, and have a chance out there.”

The younger boys blinked at the statement, and then dissolved into deep, bitter chuckles.

“I mean it. I’ll see you around.”

“Wait!” Yuutarou called, suddenly feeling embarrassed. _Just what about that man seemed so familiar?_

“What’s your name?” he asked.

The man smiled thinly. “Kunimi.”

Yuutarou should have thanked him that night.

 

The next dawn, Kindaichi would be caught by the angry banker all those days ago. He would run down the streets, heading to an empty alleyway even as a bullet hit him in the shoulder. Several hours later, Kageyama and Kunimi would find him at sunrise, his lifeless body lying in a puddle of crimson.

A month later Kageyama would die from starvation, followed by Kunimi would die from unknown causes.

* * *

 

**3.**

**2008**

The first time Tobio sees Kindaichi Yuutarou and Kunimi Akira, at Kitagawa Daiichi’s volleyball club, he gets the sudden image of a shallot floating in his mind.

It takes a few more weeks for Kageyama to make real observations - if any. Kindaichi has a nice smile. Kunimi isn't as plain as he initially assumed. Those two boys became friends faster than any of the other first years. Perhaps they’ve known each other before?

It takes a month for the three to be properly acquainted, with Kindaichi taking the initiative. The two approach Tobio at once, sitting either side of him.

"Hey," Kindaichi greets whilst Kunimi nods. "I'm Kindaichi, and this is Kunimi."

From then on, the three became something like a unit - Almost inseparable; something like friends.

One night, during the summer training camp, Tobio feels Kunimi's hand nudge at his shoulder.

Tobio groans, eyes bleary as he looks down at their hands, unconsciously intertwining their fingers. "What?"

"I was wondering," Kunimi whispers. "I asked Kindaichi this too by the way. But ... do you believe in past lives?

After a pause Tobio asks, "Do you?"

"I think I do."

"And does Kindaichi?"

"He didn't really think about it at first, but he says it could be a thing."

"Well if you guys believe it," Tobio pauses, to take a long yawn, "I'll believe it to."

Tobio turns to face Kunimi. Their faces are mere inches apart. "So what do you think you did in your past life?"

"I'm not sure," Kunimi answers.

Tobio yawns, fighting drooping eyelids. "Well, it'd be nice if the three of us were friends in our past lives too."

Kunimi blinks at the statement and then smiles slightly. "Yeah."

 

Two years later, Kunimi will make a cruel plan with Kindaichi as a last resort. Once that plan is successfully executed, Tobio will learn that he is no longer wanted. After three long years of highschool, the three will head off in their separate ways.


End file.
